The parallel advancement of the technology of video microscopy and techniques for preparing and staining biological samples has enabled those working in areas such as fundamental biological science, diagnostic medicine, and drug discovery to gather an ever-increasing amount of information from a single biological specimen. In the fields of cell biology and clinical cytology, for example, specimens may be stained with absorption dyes to define cell morphology, and with fluorescent dyes that attach to molecules bound to specific proteins or nucleic acid chains. Microscopes equipped for exciting and imaging the fluorescent dyes and concurrently imaging cell structures are routinely used for studying complex processes that modify cells on the gross structural level and also at the molecular level. In recent years, computational analysis of images captured from multiparameter microscopes has shown promise for automating large investigative studies such as those conducted by drug discovery and development companies and for automating complex cellular diagnostic tests for clinical medicine. Optimal use of such technology can be attained only if the signals used for image generation are accurately scaled to information about the cells being studied. However, such information can be degraded during the capture process. Specifically, interference can be introduced into a channel dedicated to a first signal due to leakage of a signal intended for a second channel. This type of signal degradation is generally referred to as channel-to-channel crosstalk.
An advancement to computer-based multiparametric imaging is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Patents, both entitled IMAGING AND ANALYZING PARAMETERS OF SMALL MOVING OBJECTS SUCH AS CELLS, U.S. Pat. No. 6,249,341, issued Jun. 19, 2001 (filed Jan. 24, 2000), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,211,955, issued Apr. 3, 2001 (filed Mar. 29, 2000), the complete disclosure, specification, and drawings of both of which are hereby specifically incorporated herein by reference. The technology disclosed in these applications extends the methods of computer vision to the analysis of objects either flowing in a fluid stream or moving relative to the imaging instrument on a rigid substrate, such as a glass slide. Instruments based on the inventions of the patent applications cited above deliver improved sensitivity at high spatial resolution through the use of time-delay-integration (TDI) electronic image acquisition, a method wherein signal integration is accomplished by shifting charge packets through an imaging array in synchrony with the motion of the target object being imaged.
The TDI-based flow imaging technology, with its ability to substantially improve signal-to-noise ratio, is of exceptional utility for multiparametric imaging. Each of the channels of a TDI flow imaging instrument can be dedicated to a single light source in the target objects. One such light source, for example, is the fluorescent dye attached to a molecule selected for its specificity for binding to a target protein. Each of a plurality of channels can be dedicated to a particular different dye, and all of the dyes addressed by the instrument may be present in close proximity on a single target cell. Because the dyes may have emission spectra broader than the passbands of the channels that collect their signals, channel-to-channel crosstalk can prevent the accurate estimation of the intensity of the signal from each dye.
Accordingly, it would clearly be desirable to develop a method and apparatus that simultaneously offers speed and accuracy in eliminating such channel-to-channel crosstalk. Preferably such crosstalk reduction can be achieved in conjunction with the TDI-based flow imaging method and apparatus noted above, which are intended for real time collection and processing of images from objects moving in high concentration, at high speed, through the instrument. Accordingly, the crosstalk reduction of the present invention is preferably applicable in real time and in synchrony with the collection of images of the moving targets that include indicators attached to the targets.